Alien
by AidanRiver
Summary: Nyota is a college student attempting to figure out what she wants to do with her life. Years of being a top student haven't gotten her far in terms of being in the real world. One day an alien crashes in her back yard and all hell breaks loose. Modern AU. Spock/Nyota.
1. Chapter 1

I have ten thousand words of this story typed out. Guys, 2016 Star Trek 3.

If you like this, let me know, also I have original stories free to read on Inkitt.

The ship rattled, more so than what was usual for mere turbulence. The vast darkness of space glowed with sparks of lightning.

Red lights flashed. The system was informing its occupants that there were several leaks in the vessel. The ship was designed to be flexible. Allowing it to handle the changes within each galaxy. Which meant that the ship was being compressed beyond what it could handle. A complete anomaly.

Despite locking the chambers, there was a good chance that the ship wouldn't be habitable before long. There was only so much you could do.

"Spock!" A female voice gasped.

The condition of their spacecraft was alarming. Spock knew that the likelihood of inhabiting this ship would potentially cause death. Compared to the slightly better situation presented if they abandon their vehicle. Despite this knowledge, no one ever really wanted to abandon something that they had put years of effort into. This ship had taken twenty years to complete. Most of that were making up for the growth in technology within the years it took to build it.

The real task was to let go of the ego's desire in order to place oneself in the best possible situation for survival. Thankfully Spock's culture valued logical reasoning beyond all else.

"Sir, should we proceed to the escape pods?" Chel asked. She was an engineer aboard the ship. Although the vessel was almost fully automated. It could most likely run on its own even if it's inhabitants were long gone.

"Yes," Spock replied in his native tongue. Spock was head of their operation. He was considered to have above average intelligence on their home planet. Which was a feat considering the advanced intelligence of their species. He sometimes wondered if there was a limit the brain of a life form.

Spock had nothing to lose materialist wise if he were to perish. Although he hadn't lived long for that of his species, he could say that he was fulfilled. On his home planet, he could be satisfied. But he traded a long and satisfying life for one of fulfillment in exchange for the risk of death.

Chel typed in the evacuation sequence on her transmission device. The warning system proceeded to tell it's occupants that evacuation had been approved for commencement. There was an air of relief from crew members. They had a much better chance of making it home in a pod than they did pushing their luck on this ship.

Chel and Spock stood up from their seats to head over to the pods. They said their goodbyes before calmly putting on the equipment as per instructed. Spock found great displeasure in being frozen, but the pods were too small for the technology needed to commence wormhole travel. He sighed, hoping it wouldn't take too many years to be retrieved from his capsule.

Once he was sure that he put on all of his equipment properly. He checked his vital signs to ensure that he would go into comatose successfully.

The system told him that despite his high heart rate, he was ready for rapid nitrogen freezing. Spock could hear the capsule next to his launch, and he realized that he was stalling the imminent. While he tried to breathe normally, he pressed the button to begin freezing.

Spock took a moment to think about his mate back on his home planet. Her brown hair and big almond eyes were outstanding features he could remember crisply. He wondered if he would ever see her again. Afterall. He could be frozen for an eternity.

Lights blinked in his now dark was a ten-second countdown before he was washed in darkness. The last thing he heard was a buzz letting him know that the timer was up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it's double spaced, but I don't feel like fixing it. Oh yeah, alien babe on his way._

 ** _Chapter One:_**

 ** _Dark Eyes_**

Nyota sighed. She was a linguistic student and had been working on a project for almost three hours before she decided to take a break. The tall girl stood up and stretched. She enjoyed the feeling of her muscles stinging from the new movements. It was as if they were screaming out in joy after staying in the same position for far too long.

Nyota went into her kitchen to drink some black tea. She would almost be ashamed to say that it wasn't homemade, but it was delicious so she didn't feel as guilty as she should have. After all, it wasn't sweetened.

To be honest, the girl was probably putting too much effort into this project. But she was always trying to push herself to do better. Thankfully she had a day off so she could spend the whole day working on the project. Her mind desperately wanted a break from concentrating on a task for too long. Nyota was glad that she had the willpower to push through all the resistance that her own body put up.

Sighing in contentment, she walked back to her translation project. Only to receive a phone call on her cell phone. It was a flip phone. It might as well have been an ancient relic compared to all of the sleek smartphones that were available. Unfortunately, Nyota could only afford the bare basics.

"Hello?" Nyota answered curiously.

"Hey, I need you to get over here fast! I have something I have to show you!" Her friend Galia told her urgently.

Nyota was about to ask what in the world it could be that required this much urgency, but Galia had already hung up her phone. Silence echoed through the line, and Nyota was left mystified.

Nyota's friend was an odd girl. She had fiery curly red hair and a splatter of freckles which only seemed to add a charming touch to the beauty. Galia was known as a flirt and had a way of manipulating men. If anything, Nyota was jealous of her friend's sexual prowess.

Sighing the lithe woman pulled on some shorts and left her house peddling on a bicycle, it was a dazzling light blue street bike.

It was barely the afternoon, and the humidity in the air made her sweat. Nyota peddled faster hoping that the air would help cool her off. Luckily Galia didn't live too far away.

"Hurry get in!" Galia told Nyota once she had arrived. The door had opened with Nyota's fist suspended mid-air.

Nyota was standing on the doorstep completely sweat-drenched, and Galia wrinkled her nose at her. Nyota glared back. The shorter girl shrugged and motioned Nyota to follow her.

The girls walked into the back of the house and Galia pointed to the basement. Nyota looked down the stairs, not feeling eager to head down there. It was dark, and the air was noticeably damp. Her stomach twisted.

"Oh my god. It's not haunted" Galia exclaimed.

With a sigh, Nyota went down after Galia ended up shoving her friend.

Nyota's footsteps echoed each time they met the wooden floor. She went slowly, careful not to accidentally miss a step. Upon arrival to the bottom floor, Nyota was met with a curious sight.

A small duck laid happily in the corner of the room, and once it saw that there were human visitors, it quickly ran up to greet them. Little quakes filled the room.

"A duck?" Nyota asked out loud.

"Yeah I found it at the grocery store, the poor thing was digging in the trash!" Galia explained. The endowed woman bent forward, and the duck happily ruffled it's feather against her hand.

"Oh, I didn't realize that this would call for so much urgency…" Nyota told her seemingly annoyed. Why in the world would her friend steal a duck?

"Well, I can't keep it. The landlord would be furious; he hates animals" Galia told her. Nyota suddenly saw where this conversation was going.

"Nope, I can't take it" Nyota announced as the fluffy young duck plucked at her feet.

"But Nyota, it will die if we take it to the shelter" Galia whined, she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"No" Nyota crossed her arms. "It's a wild animal; it can survive outside."

Galia continued her case on the duck and even went as far as to hold it up to her. The little thing wiggled in her arms. Clearly uncomfortable.

Nyota stared at it. Her heart was weakening. This was probably why Galia had made her come over. So that she would now be aware of its existence.

"Okay, I'll let it stay at my place but you have to find it a home. I won't keep it forever" Nyota amended.

"Yes! Thank you, it's a deal!" Galia happily agreed to the terms without being fazed.

The girls went to the kitchen to celebrate with snacks. Galia happily played with the duck as Nyota stuffed her face with cookies. Unlike her tea, these cookies were homemade.

"What are you going to name him?" Galia asked.

"No names, I don't want to grow attached," Nyota told her.

"Come on! Pets need names" Galia huffed.

Nyota rolled her eyes and continued her feast. Her art project momentarily forgotten as she bickered about naming the duck.

"Maybe something like Christopher?" Nyota finally caved after getting hounded about a the duck name for several minutes.

"Perfect!" Galia exclaimed. She was clearly pleased that she was gaining so many victories.

"I hate you" Nyota deadpanned.

Galia smirked and hugged the female.

Nyota left her friend's house a new pet angrily quacking in her basket. She walked home, pushing her bike so that she didn't accidentally hurt the duck.

Nyota wiped the sweat from her neck as she walked back into her small looked around the slightly cluttered living room and was suddenly aware of the hassle of an animal. She really didn't need the extra stress. Especially with her school stuff taking up most of her life.

"Don't pee on anything," Nyota told Christopher. He looked back at her with big innocent eyes. Nyota rolled her eyes and proceeded to clean up as much clutter that was on the floor as she could. She was normally a clean person, but after last semester's finals, she wasn't prepared for summer classes.

After that had been taken care of, she went back to work on her art project. Nyota had to push Christopher off of her supplies several times, but she wasn't making bad progress.

The young duck knocked over a glass of water and played in the puddle on the kitchen floor. Nyota thought about cleaning up the mess but was thankful for the ducks attention being drawn somewhere other than her tediously long paper.

By the time she was finished, the night was already beginning to fall. Nyota was left with figuring out what she should have for dinner. Nyota considered herself a healthy eater, borderline vegetarian. Mostly because she couldn't afford to eat meat. But she would forget to mention the last part to anyone asking. As she was rummaging through her pantry. She suddenly felt the earth shudder. The dark skinned woman stopped what she was doing to look around in a panic. She was surprised she hadn't experienced an earthquake before.

The previously sleeping duck awoke and started quacking loudly. Nyota tried to quiet him, but he was adamant about making a ruckus.

The earth stopped shaking just as quick as it began.

Sighing, Nyota allowed him to go out into the backyard.

"There. Now shut up" Nyota mumbled. The quacking only worsened, now that Christopher was outside, and Nyota was already regretting letting it stay with her. She had never had any pet remotely close to a duck. She thought that it would be like a chicken.

"What, what?" Nyota grumbled as she walked outside. She stopped short when she was something that she could only guess to be a satellite.

The woman was surprised, she had always figured that satellites were bigger, but that would explain the shudder.

Nyota sighed happily; she couldn't believe her house made it out safe. She could only imagine the damage this thing would have done if it had been a few feet over.

Nyota had taken numerous astronomy classes but she had no idea it was possible for one to make it to the ground.

"Okay bird, I get it, you know stuff is up." Nyota amended. She walked over to the piece of junk and could feel the heat coming from the metal. Nyota thought that this was a cool thing to end up seeing. She circled it. It was almost tubular in shape and seemed to have once had outer attachments.

Nyota knew she would have to call someone to tell them that this thing was in her backyard. She hoped that they would give her money to fix her back yard, but she wouldn't hold her breath.

The sudden stress of explaining the new ditch in her yard made her cringe. Why couldn't her life be easy? It always seemed to be something. Who knows? Maybe this hunk of metal was meant to land on her and put her out of her misery.

The girl continued circling and kicking the dirt. Her long hair blew with the light breeze that had picked up. She wondered if anyone else had noticed the space trash. But perhaps it had been too dark to see it.

Nyota paused. Something seemed off and she couldn't help but slowly get closer.

Nyota saw what to be a mini door and was already left with the feeling that she would regret poking around with the satellites. She figured that it was already broken and that she couldn't get into that much trouble by just having a look. She pulled open the flap, which clicked. There was a touch screen that slowly loaded up. A small thrill ran through Nyota as she watched it load.

Suddenly a voice in a foreign language spoke out, and there were clear options presented on the screen.

Nyota's blood ran cold. She realized that this was an international satellite. She wondered if this would be considered vandalism since it wasn't from America...

"Well, are satellites even American?" Nyota wondered out loud. Not being able to resist, she pressed on one of the buttons.

The screen switched; it showed a diagram of a person, along with scribbles of data that were unreadable. Nyota wondered if this satellite gathers information about people. Another window popped up. As if asking to confirm the next step. Nyota pressed it.

The pile of metal began making several different whirring and clicking noises. Nyota gulped. She wasn't sure what she had done. Looking back at the screen, she saw that there was a timer ticking down. Or possibly up, since she couldn't tell what the symbols meant.

Christopher quickly pattered away.

Nyota silently prayed that she hadn't set off a bomb. But the timer stopped, and the was one last click. The voice clearly spoke out. She figured that it was confirming that the action was done.

Nyota hesitantly went to go and peek at whatever had changed. There was a long compartment door that had clicked up, and Florence knew that she should have stopped while she was ahead. But she went to pull back the door anyway.

She was left staring into a dark pair of eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the positive feedback, favorites, and follows guys :)_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Mysterious guest, thank you for your support._

 _ **Spockhura**_ _: I'm trying to post 2 to 4 thousand words a week, so I've been taking my chapters and trying to write until the word count doubles (so that instead of long waits for chapters, there are frequent updates). I'm glad you caught on to the Christopher Pike reference. Thanks for the review, glad you like it :)_

 _ **Ani Isilee:**_ _Thank you for the lovely review._

Chapter Two: Survival

Spock was brought back to consciousness unceremoniously. He stared in front of him to see that the computer was rapidly blinking. Spock was able to school is human like features, even when he found himself to be alone. In his culture, it was considered sub-Vulcan (Vulcan being the name of his species) to allow emotions to control your life. Balance is the ultimate goal. He was appreciative because he felt slightly nauseous after he saw that he had been in a comatose state for thirty years.

Thirty years was actually a relatively short time to be frozen. His immediate family would more than likely be alive as long as nothing external had happened. If anything, Spock should be relieved. Yet, he felt a tinge of discomfort.

Spock's surroundings were becoming more apparent, and he could feel the heavy stiffness of his body slowly sink in. Despite being unconscious for such a long time, he felt like his energy was drained. Most likely due to the inactivity he had recently experienced.

The readings in front of him changed to inform him that he was on a planet that was habituated by another sentient being. The planet Earth, species progression on a level of 18. Which was quite high. The Vulcan species of Spock's homeland were only a level 20.

Spock realized that his pod must have drifted far enough to get caught in a gravitational pull. Instead of orbiting the planet. He had been sent crashing into its surface.

Judging by the collected data, the species was rapidly progressing, and he surmised that his pod must have been discovered otherwise he would still be unconscious. This could be a problem. His pod was made to preserve him for as long as needed for him to be rescued.

But he would rapidly die if he were to be exposed to the elements. A level 18 was on the cusp of development, so he surmised that he may be able to collect enough supplies in order to be able to be re-"frozen."

The door was removed from above him, and he was left staring at the early stage of a sentient embodiment. Unfortunately from what Spock had learned, the species was too young to grasp the idea that it wasn't the center of the universe.

What surprised him was that the species looked very closely related to him. He could even go as far as to acknowledge the beauty of an exotic creature. The sentient being in front of him was almost undeniably female. He could smell her pheromones wafting around him, and he assumed that he was in her nesting grounds.

Spock was unfamiliar with the facial expressions that the female was giving him. He mentally cursed, he should have studied the biology and habits of aliens in case such a situation would require him to interact with such things. His own species did not facially emote with ease.

The female was several pigments of dark brown and red. Spock watched as she started talking in her language and looking distressed. He hoped that their similarities would help aid him in learning their language. Especially if he didn't want to be slaughtered. He assumed that she would be smart enough not to see him as a deity. Although it would have made his life easier if she did.

Despite the protest of his muscles, Spock did the best that he could to sit up. His suite was made to help regulate his body temperature. He was surprised by how heavy the air was polluted with carbon. But the capsule wouldn't have opened if he were unable to survive the conditions. Spock took this as a good sign of progress.

He reached in and grabbed some injections that he needed to take, along with slowly disconnecting the various wires and tubes that were connected to his body. Oxygen flowed into his lungs from a mask. It was there to aid him when he was taken out of comatose.

The noise fluctuations that were coming from the female only grew as he injected himself with various stabilizing chemicals. He assumed that she was becoming upset. It was certainly a foreign concept to him.

Spock also had a supply of nutrition to keep his body running at the appropriate rate for his species. But he knew that it would be depleted within a week. He felt the adrenaline course through his body as it wanted to prepare him for his upcoming survival week.

He looked up at the female, and she quickly grew quiet. Spock realized that he needed to ensure that she wouldn't be alarmed by him. He attempted to reach out a hand towards her. He went slowly as not to startle female stared at his hand, but she seemed hesitant.

Luckily the indecision was short lived as she reached out her own hand and touched his. It was a brief meeting of flesh. But Spock remained still. The female returned her limb to her side. She still seemed to be making noises that indicate distress.

Spock knew he had to tread carefully. This species relies on numbers to remain safe. The female could feel like she's in danger and alert others of her distress. Setting off the entire population to eradicate the threat. Spock dazed off as he imagined a colony of humans disposing of him. He wondered if they would dissect his body. He certainly hoped they would. But he wasn't in that situation, so musing over it wouldn't do him any good.

Spock was incredibly tired. He sat down and patiently waited for the female to realize that he wasn't a threat. He allowed her to examine him and the escape pod.

Her dark eyes lit up with curiosity, and she seemed unnecessarily interested in his eyebrows. Eventually, the female felt safe enough to venture closer to him. He tried to encourage her exploration by not appearing aggressive. Spock figured that his normal poise was unaggressive.

The female kept trying to communicate with Spock, but he was entirely unfamiliar with her language and sounds. He wasn't sure about how she would react to his voice, so he remained quiet.

Eventually, the female seemed to settle down enough for him to get up and retrieve his supply pack. In it, he had his transmitter device. He hoped that he would be able to at least somewhat be able to translate her noises. The female stared at him intensely as he pulled out his device. He tried to gesture for the female to come closer. She did very slowly. Spock proceeded to hold out the device to her mouth. She made a noise, and he slowly pulled it back to calibrate it.

Eventually, the definition formed.

"What is this?" The device read back to him. He stared curiously, not quite sure what the sequence meant. He slowly pieced together that the female didn't know what the device is. As he contemplated, she let out several more vocalizations.

"Translation computer" The device rang out. Spock hoped that it was the correct answer. Since he had to guess with the options available for a reply.

The female quickly vocalized her excitement. Spock couldn't help but stare at her lips as they quickly moved. He felt pleased.


End file.
